<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Inventor by miufan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915341">Mad Inventor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miufan/pseuds/miufan'>miufan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Filming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hope's Peak Academy, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miufan/pseuds/miufan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu researches her new invention, and her boyfriend Yone helps her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mad Inventor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Yone is pronounced yo-ne, like the League character. Lane is lane like the street type.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yone Lane, the Ultimate Statistician, sits at his desk, tapping away absentmindedly at a spreadsheet. It’s not an exciting project, but this client was important, so he decided to take this one. Despite his talents, this isn’t an exciting project. It’s nothing too difficult for him, he should be done in the next few hours, but those hours aren’t going to be anything fun. </p>
<p>That’s what Yone thought before he heard a voice from the other room.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bone! Come here for a sec!” comes a voice from a few rooms over. Yone got up and shuffled over to the guest bedroom. He knew she did this on purpose, always calling him over in the same way. It’s started to cause a sort of Pavlovian response in him, and there’s no way that wasn’t what she wanted. </p>
<p>Opening the door, Yone walks in. On the floor, tinkering away at her newest creation, wearing her working tank top and shorts, he sees Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor. His girlfriend. They’ve been dating for a few years now, ever since that fateful day back in Hope’s Peak where, well, they’d probably prefer not to reveal what happened. It was funny though, Miu’s best friend, Kaede, likes that story a lot. </p>
<p>Miu glances up. “Ah, I see you’re ready.” She was doing that on purpose. “Set up the camera, it’s in the drawer. I need a little bit more footage today.” If the simple act of calling him into the room got him started, the camera definitely got him going. If she wants footage, there’s only one thing she wants. She wants him to fuck her silly. </p>
<p>See, ever since the two of them started dating, and lost their virginities to each other (another event that was hilarious to Kaede), Miu realized that toys just weren’t the same as a living, breathing person. Sybians and tentacle machines are good and all, but sometimes she just needs some human intimacy. However, Miu, as well as Kaede, knew that Miu always had issues with finding a partner, and she assumed that others had the same issue as well. So Miu started working on her newest project, a human-sized, human-shaped, human-quality sex robot. Despite Miu’s genius, it’s difficult work. Porn never shows the woman getting pleasured at all. How would Miu test a woman’s pleasure with a man herself? </p>
<p>That’s where Yone comes in. Literally, as well as figuratively. Miu drags him in every once in a while, and they go to town while being filmed on a nearby tripod. Later, Miu studies the tapes, and uses it to tweak her sex robot. Well, that’s what the tapes are supposed to be for. Yone occasionally uses them when Miu is out for business trips. He suspects she does the same. </p>
<p>Yone fishes the camera out of Miu’s desk drawer and moves to fix it to the tripod, trying to shuffle around in a way such that his underwear doesn’t press too hard on his now-raging erection. He glances over at the robot. There’s a remarkable resemblance between Yone’s dick and the robot’s. What if Miu was just trying to replace him? Probably a bad play for her, there’s nobody to bring her chicken nuggets when she gets hungry after working for 12 hours straight. Still, if this ever gets mass-produced, it’s gonna be awkward for Yone, knowing women all over the world are having sex with his doppelganger. This feels like something that should probably come up in ethical discussions about these kinds of toys. </p>
<p>All of those thoughts left Yone’s mind as Miu grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt, tugging him over to the bed. As Yone fell onto the bed, Miu rolled over him and straddled his legs. She tended to have a few different ways to start out one of these sessions. In the early sessions, she would start with a furious makeout session, but that’s not necessary to get them in the mood anymore. Now she’ll either take her shorts off, spread her legs, and see what Yone decides to do, or she’ll just take charge herself. Yone loves either option. </p>
<p>Miu strips off her shorts. She doesn’t wear underwear, she doesn’t see the point. If she’s just gonna be at home anyways, why does she need them? They’re just gonna come off when she’s testing her inventions anyways. Miu crawls up the bed, finally settling right on Yone’s mouth. She doesn’t need this to get in the mood, but she loves it anyways. Well, technically, it’s for research, the footage is pretty useful. Either way Yone loves it too. She always checks the footage, and he’s always raging by the time she’s done with his attention. </p>
<p>And his attention is intense. As soon as her pussy touches his mouth, he starts moving. He knows exactly what she likes, he’s done this so many times. He laps at her crotch, working his tongue inside her folds, sliding up towards her clit. His efforts don’t go unrewarded, as he sees when Miu clenches her thighs around his head like she’s trying to crush a watermelon. It’s an interesting feeling, he loses his hearing and can hear his heartbeat in his own head. He can also feel the flood of Miu’s juices into his mouth as she finishes. He drinks it up like he’s dying of dehydration, as Miu rides out her orgasm. After a few seconds, she pushes off of him, taking another deep breath. </p>
<p>Miu realizes Yone has been stuck in his pants the whole time. Thankfully for him, they’re a pair of thin fluffy pajama pants, but his dick still basically begs to be freed. Miu peels off his pants, getting to his underwear. She doesn’t blush as much at this anymore, but she still has a short pause every time, to prepare herself for seeing her lover nude. As she slides his underwear down, his dick springs out, finally free of its prison. Tossing the clothes aside, the lovers look at each other, each now nude on the bottom half. Miu prepares to mount Yone, ready to continue the research, not that he was even thinking about that anymore. </p>
<p>As Miu starts to slide herself onto Yone’s erection, he gets an idea. He waits as Miu falls all the way onto his dick, eliciting a sharp moan out of her and a grunt out of him as well. Fully inside now, Miu begins to move her body. Up, and down. The both feel electricity in the other’s crotch, feeling out the other’s body, soaking in the pleasure. Here, Yone makes his move. Grabbing her torso, he shifts his weight to flip Miu over onto her back, taking the lead. Miu sees the seductive intensity in his eyes as he pounds into her, and moaning, she leans over to grab her notebook. As Yone continues, Miu scribbles down some notes, and places it right next to her. Yone takes a quick glance at it. In big letters that take up about half the page, it says “FLiP OVer” and “eYeS?” Her handwriting was pretty bad, but that’s excusable when she was actively being fucked. </p>
<p>Which still is happening, by the way. Yone holds her thighs as he continues to slide himself in and out of her wet folds, he pushed his face forward to press his lips onto hers, causing her to moan right into his mouth. In the midst of this action, Yone’s dick slides out of Miu’s pussy for a moment. As he pushes back to take a deep breath and position himself to reenter her, she grabs her notebook for a moment to jot something else down. However, while she does this, Yone pushes right back into her, pounding hard into her depths. Miu, taken aback by the instantaneous pleasure, clutches onto the notebook, pulling it into her breasts as she writhes under Yone’s dick. Yone doesn’t think that looks especially comfortable, but judging by her fervent breathing and her infrequent moans of “yesssss” and “Yoneeeeee”, she doesn’t mind it at all. </p>
<p>And if she doesn’t mind, he doesn’t either. This is Yone’s favorite sight in the world, his gorgeous girlfriend moaning in pleasure under him. He feels her tighten up, and he knows what that means. She always gets herself off a few times every session. It makes sense, because this is her research on her own pleasure, but impressive nonetheless. Yone keeps the same pace as Miu’s orgasm rushes through her, straight from her vagina into the rest of her body, still gripping onto her notebook as she moans, higher and higher in pitch, and gushes all over Yone’s dick. Yone, for his part, feels his orgasm building as well. Maybe this is another one of her Pavlovian training mechanisms, always being done right when she is. Either way, he doesn’t care. As Miu’s orgasm subsides, he moans her name, and pulls out to jerk his seed out onto her body. Eyes closed with pleasure, he sprays his cum all the way up Miu’s lower body, onto her tank top as well as her notebook. The tank top didn’t matter much, Miu had invented a machine to clean jizz stains out of clothes, which had turned out to be cost-effective over time. The notebook… well, that one isn’t going to be ok. </p>
<p>Yone falls on Miu as the lovers pant, resting after the intensity of their orgasms. After a few blissful moments in the afterglow, Miu can finally muster up the energy to say a few words. </p>
<p>“Jeez, Bone, dummy, I needed it in me that time. You know I’m on the pill, you don’t need to spray your jizz on my face like a porno cameraman on a sorority girl getting paid fifty bucks and a line of coke.” </p>
<p>“How… graphic. Sorry, next time I’ll finish inside.” </p>
<p>“Well, Bone, I needed that data when we started this time, so we’re just gonna have to go again right now,” she says with a smirk on her face. Miu tossed aside her notebook and lifted her tank top over her head, exposing her massive, beautiful breasts to Yone. As she leans in to kiss him, Yone feels his erection building again, and realizes that he isn’t going to get done with that project he was working on. Still, he isn’t too worried. He doesn’t think his client will get upset. </p>
<p>After all, she seems to be enjoying it too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>